The invention relates to a permanent magnet synchronous machine with a stator, which has parallel-flanked slots, which are provided with flat-wire windings, the flat-wire winding in each case surrounding a tooth and being in the form of a tooth-wound coil.
In order to reduce skin effects and therefore the amount of heat entering the electrical machine, it is known to wind coils comprising a twisted or stranded conductor bundle comprising individual round wires. Disadvantages here are the increased manufacturing complexity and the reduction in the copper filling factor in the slot of the electrical machine.
In order to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages, the coil can also be produced from copper pressed cable, but this results in increased costs for the coil.
EP 1 255 344 A1 has disclosed a coil arrangement which is constructed from flat wire.